Once Upon A FanFiction
by CrouchingRavenHiddenLuna
Summary: Trying to upload this in sections. Merida, Hiccup, Luna and Raven go to wonderland.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The girl raced through the forest in pursue of her prey. Everything moved by in blurs of greens, oranges and reds. Autumn set the scene ablaze and trickles of the light danced upon the ground like sparks. Shifting beams of sunlight peeked through the leaves swaying from color to color matching Autumns rhythm.

The girl stopped and took in the smells of the forest. Coldness tickled her nose with sharp scents of wet foliage. This was her favorite time of year, when she could bundle up if she wanted and jump into piles of fire colored leaves. No matter what day of the year it was, she could always remember the magical smells of Autumn. The scent is always hard to describe, but easily recognizable to anyone whenever mentioned.

She had lost her prey, only for a moment, because soon she could hear a rustling not far off. The girl bounded away in search of the sound. There! The little white rabbit dodged between trees and under bushes. She had to jump over roots and splash through puddles to keep up with the furry creature. Her deep blue dress was being torn from the brambles she passed, and her light blond hair reached out and grabbed pieces of the forest to take along her journey.

Just then, there was a spot ahead full of brilliant bright light. As soon as she entered the small circle of trees she skidded to a stop, but not soon enough! The girl tripped on a large root and fell headfirst into a large hole. She was falling, but she wasn't, it was as if she was floating slowly downwards. Everything changed, rainbows swirled around her. At first the girl thought she had touched a port-key, but something else was happening here, because she wasn't holding on to some old ratty boot or otherwise. Down she fell, through the shifting shades of light into the mysterious unknown.


	2. Prologue 2

Prologue 2

Where does the source of all evil come from? Are some of us just destined to create footfalls of chaos when we walk the sands of fate? Or is there some dark force teasing our feet with cold water? Whatever the case may be, perhaps an origin story shall clarify the birth of evil...

Across the briny seas to the shores of Ireland a long long time ago, there grew the tree of life. Beneath the tree where shines golden apples of immortality, lies a shadow in the form of a snake. He is the shadow of darkness, the yin to all yang of life and death. His name is Crom Cruac. He dictates who lives and who dies, and every other century he demands a sacrifice. A youthful child whose destiny is to die, to be the one that gives life back to both Faerie and the world of humans. Although this is necessary, Crom Cruac is purely stoic on the matter, only knowing that this is an important sacrifice. Crom Cruac is not purely evil, he must do the deeds and only takes what is needed. However, his shadow is different. Once it was controlled and maintained by Crom Cruac, now it has developed a life all on it's own. It has gathered up all of the world's evil, every misplaced magic spell, ever residue of darkness dripping into it's shade and every unkind thing anyone has ever done. This Shadow, has developed it's own identity and released itself from Crom Cruac's bond, in order to cause chaos in any..and all worlds. The Shadow has claimed a new name, it calls itself: Trigon.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Screams echoed through the castle, as the people of DunBroch ran in terror. Roars could be heard in the distance, and the flapping of wings soon followed. A great purple dragon loomed over the town creating chaos in everywhere. People fled, dropping their daily work as they rushed to find shelter. The dragon landed on the roof of the castle, stark against the gathering twilight.

"I AM MALCHIOR," It bellowed. "BRING ME THE WITCH AND NO HARM WILL COME TO YOUR PRECIOUS TOWN. YOU HAVE UNTIL NIGHTFALL TOMORROW, OR YOU ALL WILL BURN!" Malchior shot fire into the town burning the butchers shed and then flew off into the night. As soon as he was beyond the horizon, the townspeople rushed out from their shelters to put out the fires. A daunting task, but with everyone helping the fires soon were put to rest.

A flash of red raced through the kitchens and up the stairs in a frenzied haste. There on the bed, the bow laid ready for action. Celtic knots entwined the wood like a branches of refuge. Without a second thought the girl bravely grabbed the bow and spun towards the door, only to find her mother standing in the way.

"Mom I have to go! The beast out there threatens our people!" The girl stood tall, ready to protect her home at all costs.

"Merida! You can't just go out there and face that Dragon! I understand well how ye feel, but maybe we should think about all this just a little. If we brought the witch here, maybe she would have a way of protecting us all. Ye can still be the hero, just fetch the poor creature and bring her to our home." Elinor and Merida looked at each other carefully weighing the others options.

"You're right ma. It's our only hope. Just be brave until I return. Get Da and me brothers to the cellar in case the thing returns before I do."

Merida passed through the kitchen, snatching a snack as she raced out the door. She weaved her way through the village and between the villagers, until she reached the stables. There she stood, desperation on her face as she faced her old friend. As always Angus was empathetic towards Merida, as if he could read her at all times. He stepped towards her and nuzzled her face with his large head.

"Thank you Angus, you always know how to make me feel better. We're needed right now, so lets grab that saddle and head out fast."

A few moments later, Merida and Angus were thundering out of DunBroch towards the stone circle. They galloped through the forest as the moon slowly rose over the peaks of trees as they reached the stones.

Merida hopped off of Angus and stood in the center of the great stones. "Alright you will-o the wisps. Come out and show yourself! I need your help finding the witch and I'm not leaving until I get it," Merida stamped her foot impatiently.

She didn't have to wait for very long because soon there was the familiar sound and glowing light of the wisps leading her out of the stone circle and deeper into the forest. With great urgency, Merida and Argus followed the wisps into the dense undergrowth, and the damp smells of the forest, until they reached the path to the witch's hut. Green smoke billowed into the night and a fowl stench reached their nostrils.

The door opened in boisterous protest as Merida tugged it wide and was was welcomed by intense fumes of smoke that pummeled her back outside. Merida turned and gagged for clear air just a figure emerged from the smoke.

"Oooh! Merida! Lovely to see you again dearie. Just finished me brew! But I might have overdone it again," The witch said as she waved fumes from her nostrils and cleared soot from her eyes.

Merida, covering her nose rolled her eyes. "Listen, you, we need your help," She spoke in a very nasally tone. "Theres a dragon come to destroy DunBroch and We need to find a way to stop the beast. He wants you for some reason, otherwise he's going to burn down my home!"

"Oh no dearie! I know not why it wants me but not to worry I can help ye with that. First off You'll have to travel to a far off land and find someone for your dragon troubles. And while you're away I'll keep DunBroch safe with a spell I've been working on. Can't all be just bears now can it?"

With that settled, the two raced back to DunBroch on Angus and into the warmth of the castle. There they gathered the family in the main hall to tell them of the news, and new quest. The witch bustled around getting the spells ready with all sorts of witchy ingredients she had brought from her home, along with some other random parts. Such as a mirror, and pieces of silver.

Once things had settled down a bit, she sat down with the family and explained to Merida what her task would be.

"I'll send ye off through a portal to find someone who can help ye with this dragon problem. You'll have to bring him back as soon as you can. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep the castle safe."

"I'll bring this person back even if I have to drag him by his ears. Where might I be going then?" Merida spoke up determined as ever.

"You'll be going to a land called Berk, and you will be looking for a lad, named Hiccup."

"This is Berk?" Merida spoke aloud as she broke off a piece of frozen tree branch, "It snows here what...nine month of the year?" Just then she slipped on a huge chunk of ice and fell on her behind. Examining it closely she said, "and what...hails the other three?" Across the way of the village she saw few people. One man wearing a bucket was trying to much on something that looked like a root and another man was yelling at some goat herder. "Well the food looks..tasteless," she said eyeing the bucket headed man, "and the people look even more so..." as she watched the other man.

Suddenly from the trees a woosh came and knocked Merida to the ground. Once the dust cleared she saw a dragon standing on her! It perked up looking at he like a bird watches prey.

"Who are you! And where did you come from, and what do you want?"

"uh.. I'm sorry, dragon! I please don't eat me!"

"What..?" Merida mistook the dragon as the one talking, when actually from behind it a girl was sitting..riding the dragon! She jumped down and approached Merida with an axe outstretched. This girl was something Merida could handle much more than a dragon. Merida rolled to the side kicking the girls legs out from under her and drew her bow. She pointed it at the girls head.

"No one threatens me with a weapon." But unfortunately for Merida, the dragon was on the girls side, and pick up Merida by her fur hood dangling her from the ground. "Ah! Put me down ye great beast!"

"Stormfly isn't a beast. And she's just protecting me. Stormfly drop." Merida picked herself up from the ground to stand face to face with the girl. "Now tell me, who are you and what do you want?" En route to the Great Hall, Merida explained the whole story of her people's peril to Astrid.

Astrid brought Merida up through the Great Hall and into the shadow of their chief, Stoick the Vast. He loomed over the two, the flames emanating from the torches behind him cast a long shadow upon the floor of the Great Hall. Stoic looked the red headed girl over, curiosity in his eyes. "What have we here, Astrid?"

Merida stood up and bravely faced Stoic, for she was used to giant men standing above her even in mock authority. "My name is Merida, I'm from DunBroch and I need the help of a Dragon tamer."

Stoic laughed echoing a hearty sound around the large wooden hall. "Well well, a brave one. You've come to the right place. You could say this is a place full of DragonTamers. But none are better than my son, Hiccup. Except for maybe my wife, Valka." Just as he spoke her name, a woman in strange clothes stepped out into the light. She had a lovely smile and greeted Merida shyly.

"Well hello," Merida jumped back in surprise as a dragon appeared behind Valka. "Oh don't mind Cloud Jumper, he wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Well ok then. Listen as much as I would love to stay and chat, I really need to get back home with Hiccup. My home is in danger from a great purple dragon. He talks and I'm pretty sure he has magic too. I've never seen a dragon spew green fire like he does. Where can I find Hiccup?"

"Oh no. I'm sorry dear. But Hiccup has already been called elsewhere. A man in a hat came with a mirror just the other day. Then he told us he needed Hiccup and jumped through the mirror. Very odd that man. He did mention that someone else would be arriving soon to join on the quest Hiccup has been called on. I can only assume he meant you." Merida sighed in exasperation. There was no time for a quest. She needed to protect her village now. "He said that if you follow the pathway you will find smoke rising from a house. That is where you will find him and Hiccup."

Merida walked over to the mirror. The mirror was tucked away carefully in the back of the Great Hall. It was a beautiful rectangular wooden mirror with keltic designs on each of its sides and four circles on each of the corners. There was one circular piece that looked out of place on the left hand side of the mirror. Merida was about to touch it, but she looked back with a worried look on her face at the chief.

He slowly walked up to her and got down on one knee to look her in the eyes. "Merida. I know you are worried about your home. I can't give you Hiccup right now, but I can at least help your people. Valka will lead the Dragon Riders with Astrid and they will go to at least keep this Malchior busy. The A team...the other Dragon Riders that Astrid trained, will stay here and protect our home with myself and Gobber. Don't worry about a thing. We are all going to do our best. Now you just have to do your best and get out there on your own Quest."

"Thank you Chief Stoic. My people will remember your kindness." With that Merida looked back towards the mirror and rotated the circular knob to the left. The mirror opened and she stepped through.

It was like stepping through mirror after mirror as the portal transported Merida to a strange land. Everything seemed so bright and colorful, almost like sweets. As if everything could be eaten here. Instantly Merida noticed the stone pathway before her. _There's nothing to be afraid of._ She thought to herself as she started walking down the path. _This place is so bright and colorful, what could possibly be dangerous here?_

As she thought those words, Merida had no idea the danger that lurked in the shadows.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where have you taken me? What are we doing here? And who...who are you?" Hiccup questioned the strange man.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Uhm. No.. no. Who are you?" Hiccup asked again gesturing with his body towards the strange man.

"A friend, I hope.." He put emphasis on 'hope' and seemed to turn the statement into a question. The man poured himself a cup of tea and sat down in a spinning chair. Hiccup was intrigued by this, but decided it better to look at it's construction later. "As to where you are, you're in Wonderland."

"Wonderland. That..that sounds like a children's book." Hiccup looked at him skeptically.

"Does this look like a children's book to you?" He said with a very serious face.

"Judging by all the bright colors..yes. I say it looks very much like a children's book."

"Oh." The man closed his mouth in surprise. "Well I suppose you are looking at the nice side of Wonderland. But trust me. Out there, you wouldn't last a day.

"People call me Hatter. You would do well to do the same. Now as to reasons why you are here..well we have a few more guests who have yet to arrive. And I don't know about you, but I would rather tell a story once... to the lot of you." He gestured around the room as if expecting his guests to pop out of the ground. Maybe they would do that too..who knows what would happen in this world.

"I can't just sit around here and wait! And I can't believe you made me leave my best friend alone!" Hiccup exclaimed in exasperation.

Just then a girl came out of the other room rubbing her eyes. "What's going on out here? I was trying to sleep because this world is so strange it must be a dream. But I just woke up and everything is still here, though I do dream a lot in the day time, so maybe we are still all in my head. I don't know who any of you are, so how can you be in my head? Or maybe am I in yours?"

"My name is Hiccup. I'm a Dragon Trainer from Berk. The man in the jacket over there is named..Hatter. And who are you?"

"My name is Luna Lovegood. It's very nice to meet you," Luna spoke in an airy tone with a smile upon her face. "So you train dragons..do you train Norwegian Ridgebacks I hear they are the ha.."

Just then a girl fell through the chimney and into the room. She was covered in soot which seemed fitting for her fiery hair and she looked very irritable.

"Well then that was the most least pleasant trip down into an hearth-pit" By her accent Hiccup could tell that whatever world she came from they would have been close neighbors. "Now will someone tell me where I am? I've got half a mind to drag myself back home after that stumble."

"And look at that! Our final guest. Now we can finally get down to business! Would anyone like some tea?"

"Ooh! I would love some!" Luna piped up.

"There we go, you must be from my kind of world." Hatter said as he poured Luna some tea. "By the way Miss Merida, the boy over there is Hiccup, this lovely lady is Luna and you can call me Hatter. And of course, you are in Wonderland."

"Eep! I knew the white rabbit would lead me here. This was always one of my favorite children's books!" Luna spun around without spilling a drop of her tea.

Hiccup gestured exasperated in her direction in regards to the 'children's book' remark.

"This is not a children's story! We keep telling the other folk that it is to keep well enough alone. And it makes it easier to bring people here when we need heros. The people of Wonderland are rather spineless at the best of times. Except for those of us who have already fought wars for our freedom."

"Well some of us are still fighting here! My home will be burnt to a crisp if we don't get a move on. And that lad is supposed to help with our dragon problems." Merida pointed her bow over to where Hiccup stood near the window. Merida made a mental note that this house seemed rather mushroom shaped. Round with rock walls and kind of homey. After all, she tripped through the chimney since most of the house seemed built underground. _If only I had taken the time to walk around I wouldn't have fallen in._

"Right. Alright. Well I think that our problems here in Wonderland will help you solve your problems as well. Here why don't you all sit down and I'll explain why you have been called here." The four of them gathered around the square stone table. Luna relit the fireplace and Merida placed her bow on the table. The sun glinted off of the polished wood as it set casting an orange glow around the room. It could be seen through the windows and past the odd landscape.

"Months ago I was summoned by the Librarian of this world. He is a wise scholar and keeps track of all the portals to all worlds. This is one of the reasons Wonderland can be so confusing. In a way we are one of the sources of magic. All that lives and breathes in Wonderland outputs its magic to all other worlds. The Librarian lives in his library a huge building built into the side of a cave. Books climb high into the ceiling and sliding ladders help to reach some of them. There are even bridges, it's as if the library is a world all it's own. Anyways, in the back somewhere there is a secret passage the Librarian has access to that leads far into the mountain itself. I have been there once, and I know if I ever went there alone I would be lost forever. The place is a maze of tunnels that lead all through the mountain. At one point, the Librarian lead me to a large cavern with a glowing pool in the middle. He showed me images about all of you, telling me that you were to become the new heros of Wonderland.

"That is when he told me an ancient evil was coming to Wonderland and intended to take over this world and all other worlds through his very home. There was little he would be able to do at all. At first I didn't believe him. But it has all happened just as he said it would. A darkness has fallen over the lands, this is one of the last places of light. Everything else has changed and all the life here has become hostile. Some of it hasn't changed, there has always been a dark side to Wonderland. But now even the flowers have teeth and are eating meat! Trust me, this is a new thing for Wonderland. It's actually quite terrifying. They have these little eyes, and at first they were kind of cute, but you get to close then WHAM! Out pop their teeth and suddenly you're surrounded by tiny flowers chopping away at you."

"Well. That sounds like a lot of trouble you've got. But what does that have to do with us and what do we have to do about it?" Merida impatiently asked.

"Before I left the Librarian he told me there was a magical power that could stop this evil once it had settled in our land. But that it wouldn't work until it had all three keys to release it. He said there would be three tasks and three heros. Bravery, Magic and Cunning. The last thing he gave me was this ring." Hatter held up a simple silver ring with a blue round stone and two

engraved simple flowers on either side of the gem. He passed it over to Luna and she put it on staring at the shining blue gem. The gem seems to glow like water shinning in the moonlight.

"Listen. You all should get to bed. It will be a wild quest tomorrow I'm sure. There are plenty of couches and beds to sleep on."

Hatter was right, Luna could feel her eyes drooping and decided to head off for the bed she had already slept in for the night. She flopped down like a toy bunny and looked to the star filled ceiling. As she drifted off to sleep Luna wondered if the Hatter lived here and if he made the ceiling magically show stars.

Merida and Hiccup found comfortable places around the cozy house to lay on. Merida discovered a loft, Hiccup a bright purple couch. Hatter went into the other room of the house.

 _Luna dreamt she was racing through the forest. It was bright and colorful, trees were purple and blue and the grass was all shades of green. Mushrooms sprouted randomly, some were very tiny and others were bigger than she was. She was running on..all fours?_

 _Swiftly Luna jumped over a left over puddle and glimpsed herself in the reflection. She was a fox! A mostly white and somewhat orange fox! Why was she running? Luna stopped and sniffed the air. Something was chasing her, she could feel it. And she knew she could not let it catch her._

 _Howls echoed around her, the howls sounded like dying beasts. Their last breaths of pain as and horror, but these came from the things chasing her. What creatures could make this sound? Suddenly something jumped out from behind and pinned Luna to the ground! It was hideous! A ravenous beast, a hungry wolf, it's fur pealed back and red muscles showing. Bones melded with muscle, it's entire face was just bone! And the eyes, the eyes glowed red in horror and hate, of fire burning souls in the pit of evil._

 _Just then, another shadow towered over Luna. But this, this creature was something she could not understand. Was it a man? He seemed to be wearing a very nice suit. And upon his head, a grotesque shape of a giant brown rabbit. It's eyes hollow holes pulling her soul in sucking her life...dragging her in...into the pits of a hellish world..._

Luna sat up with a bolt. Had that dream been real? It felt so real..or was this a warning? Something was coming, she could feel it in her soul. Luna raced out into the living room.

"Guys! Wake up! Wake up!" Luna ran around shaking the others awake.

"What..whats going on?" Hiccup asked groggily rubbing his eyes. It was still dark outside with barely the hints of grey upon the horizon.

"I don't know. I think there is something after us?" Luna said as she ran around closing the blinds.

"You think? You don't know? And you woke us up for just that?" Merida's hair poofed out mocking her annoyance of being awoken so early.

"I just. I had this feeling. Something is out there watching us." Merida gave an exasperated sigh and flopped back down on the bed. Luna ignored it and continued to look outside warily.

"Maybe it was just a bad.." Hiccup didn't get a chance to finish because just then, the most terrifying horrible howl came from beyond the forest.

Merida shot up like a bolt, grabbed her bow and swung down from the loft. Hatter creeped out behind her and stuck his head in the doorway.

"Everyone stay very quiet. The Hellhounds have found us."


	5. Chapter 3

Please check my profile for my DeviantArt account  
where I will be posting character designs for the chapters

Chapter 3

"Quick! This way!" Hatter spoke in quiet desperation as he lead the group to the fireplace. The fire was still warming the room as the Hatter went to pull a lever on the bricks to the right of the hearth. The fire spun to the left in a circle revealing a passageway behind it. "What, you didn't think that I would invite heroes to a house with no alternative exit now would you?" Hiccup looked intrigued by the mechanics and decided Dragon's Edge could use a few hidden exits. They all climbed behind the fireplace and flipped the fire back just as the door burst open. They could hear shuffling about and the ripping of furniture. Sounds of destruction, breaking delicate tea cups and pulling off floorboards.

"Where are they?!" A deep grating voice said. Luna peeked through a hole in the stone and beyond the fire she saw the very hellhounds from her dream! Even though the larger figure was hard to see, his silhouette looked like that of a man with a rabbit's head. Luna was frozen in fear. She held her breath so afraid the monsters only three feet from the fireplace would hear her. The hellhounds came as close to the fire as they dared, peeking around the flames staring into the bright lights. Luna became caught in their dead eyes sinking into the frozen feeling of death itself, sinking into the misty white. That's when Hiccup covered her mouth and turned her away from the sunken eyes. Finally awoken from the demons trap Luna stood shakily and walked unbalanced towards the rest of the group.

They headed down the dark corridor in silence and darkness letting the black close in upon them. In the darkness, the air became heavy as it pushed inward from every side, making skin crawl and hairs stand on end. The darkness could drive anyone mad with the feeling of being locked away forever in a solid grave.

As soon as everyone became sure that their pursuers could no longer see or smell anything Luna illuminated the tunnel. Bricks cover all sides around them as though they were walking through a chimney.

"Where exactly is it we're going?" Merida pipped up. Her voice always sounded cheery even if she wasn't meaning to. There's just something about a Scottish accent that makes it impossible to take that person completely seriously. It can also be hard to take someone seriously when their pouting face is framed with fabulous pouffy red hair. Luna almost burst out laughing. It was certainly a lot better to face your fears when your companions were upbeat even when they weren't trying to be.

"Once we get out of this damp place, I'm hoping that something or other will show us the way. Hopefully it will set us all on the right track to your first task," Hatter looked over at Luna's ring which had only just started to glow. The tunnel now turned into a burrow, mud and dirt covered the walls where the bricks were no longer present. The group walked along in silence for a while longer until off in the distance a light started to show. It was a golden glow peeking it's rays showing the exit of the tunnel.

"Oh finally!" Merida said in a huff. "I don't like tunnels much at all!" Merida raced out towards the exit of the tunnel.

"Wait be careful Merida!" Hiccup raced up behind her. "Just be cautious we don't know if there are more people out there after us." Hiccup caught up to Merida and peeked outside the tunnel. There was no one in sight, and the landscape stretched on to the edge of the forest. They were standing on a slight incline in a field of flowers. Sunlight glittered just above the horizon in the distance bringing to life flowers of every color and shape. Dew drops shimmered and gleamed, refracting and filling the field as bright blinding rainbow light.

Merida stood on the incline grinning at this wondrous sight. Though she knew she was her only hope for her village, nothing could seem dreary about this place anymore. This was the adventure she had longed for all her life. Now that she was no longer pushed aside into her daily duties, she could take the time to just be herself. And where better a place to be than in an new world with new people and mysteries to unfold. The breeze tickled her cheeks letting her hair sway around her face as the sun set her curls ablaze.

Just then Luna's ring started glowing brighter. Drops of water spurted from the gem and the blue light danced around her hand. She held it up in the light of the sun and that's when the light shot out like a beaming beacon. It pointed towards the rising sun between the foothills that grew into mountains. It constantly spurted water like an endless fountain upon her hand.

"Well at least now we know where to go." Hiccup looked at the beacon. "We should probably hurry, who knows if the ones following us can see that as well."

"You're so very right Hiccup. But just one last thing. I won't be going with you." Hatter spoke with a voice of set determination at his plan. "After all, someone's got to lead that maniac away from you all. You'll need all the time you can get, who knows what type of tasks you all will have to face. There's no talking me out of it either. Go on ahead then, I'll cover our tracks." With that Hatter turned away back the way they had come and started to work on covering the trail.

The three raced down the hill of blooming flowers after the lit ring that seemed to be trickling away from them. They ran through a small forest until they came upon a large hill. Bellow them, mushrooms the size of trees swayed gently in the valley wind. Their path led straight across the mushroom forest to a green dot on the horizon.

"What do we do now? the hill is too shear to climb down safely," said Hiccup. Just as he finished Luna jumped with all her might off the hill and landed squarely, if not a little unbalanced on top of a mushroom tree.

"I've always wanted to do that!" She shouted to the others. "Come on down it's perfectly safe."

"Geez, a bit spontaneous don't you think?" Hiccup turned to Merida just in time to see her situate her bow on her back and take a flying leap into the air. "Guys! I don't think I can make the jump! I don't have as much leg room as you two do!" Hiccup shouted down.

But of course, then he remembered the few test flights Toothless and he had on Dragon's Edge. "Well, it's not perfected but I can give it a shot." With that he leapt off as hard as he could and pushed the button on his armor. Wings came soaring out as he deftly glided down on to the nearest mushroom.

"That was amazing! No wonder you're a dragon tamer, you can fly just like em!"

"Oh no, Merida, I learned how to harness this after Toothless and I had been friends for quite some time. And I'm still working on the kinks." Hiccup wound his invention back up.

"Who is Toothless?" Luna asked as they started walking from Mushroom to Mushroom.

"He's my best friend, my bud. Also, he's a dragon."

"A dragon? Are you out of yer mind? Dragon's destroy everything in their path." Merida said as color rose on her cheeks.

"You know, we Vikings thought the same thing, all we ever did was kill dragons as soon as they showed up on Berk. They stole livestock, burned our village down hundreds of times. But after what happened between Toothless and me, well things changed. Now we ride dragons, we befriend dragons. We even built some new additions dragon related on Berk."

"But, how? Why? How did this whole thing happen? We've been getting only trouble from Malchior. Maybe if you tell me what you have done to solve your problem, it could save our kingdom as well."

So Hiccup told the girls his story, which as the reader you all know. If you don't, this refers to the movies not the books. And this is a very rare fourth wall break, so enjoy the few seconds.

Just as the sun shown high in the sky, the trio came upon the end of the mushroom forest. They climbed down the tall trees and looked upon the place the ring had lead them to.

Walls of alabaster stone rose high above them, with vines crawling up the sides. Looking at them, there seemed to be no entrance, no handle not even a window or a crevice. They were completely sealed. Bellow the walls there was a creature hobbling around. It seemed to be spraying some sort of bug killer on pesky creatures.

"Excuse me sir! Would you mind telling us where we are? And what is your name?" Luna strode up to the creature with confidence.

"Oh great, visitors. That turned out so well the last time. The name is Hoggle, and this here is the Labyrinth."


End file.
